


Stubble Burn

by ronans



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Medication, Mickey's Beard, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Mickey growing his beard back - <a href="http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/113312748919/could-you-do-a-prompt-with-mickey-growing-his">Anon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble Burn

**Author's Note:**

> In which I'm still shit at coming up with titles, Lip's a dick, and Mickey's beard is 100% real and resurrected from the ashes of season 2

Ian groans and gives the door the bitchiest look possible as he wakes up. ‘ _Mickey_.’

‘Mmmf?’ Mickey replies, moving his face against the back of Ian’s neck. Ian winces and sits up abruptly. ‘The fuck?’ Mickey grumbles, sleepily blinking up at Ian’s unimpressed expression.

‘Your stubble’s hurting my neck,’ he moans, rubbing said neck to soothe the burn.

Mickey grins at Ian slowly, slapping his hip lightly. ‘You sayin’ you don’t like it?’

Ian rolls his eyes and sighs, untangling his legs from the bedcovers and swinging them over the side of the mattress. ‘No… It’s pretty hot, just… fuckin’ hurts,’ he admits. He can tell Mickey’s still smiling smugly behind him, watching as he picks up his boxers and a baggy t-shirt off the floor.

‘Thinkin’ of growing it out properly again,’ Mickey says through a yawn.

The corner of Ian’s lip tugs up. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘Mhm.’

Ian chuckles, now clothed, and then leans down to press a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. ‘I’ll go get us some coffee.’

As Mickey watches Ian leave, he runs his palm over his jaw, getting used to the feeling of the product of not shaving for four days.

*

Mickey’s tidying up his steadily growing beard (something he would have never even thought to do before) when Ian shuffles into the bathroom. The sink’s covered in way too much shaving foam and Ian smirks at it before leaning in front of Mickey to open the medicine cabinet and pulling out three bottles of pills. Mickey watches him carefully from the corner of his eye and shakes his razor under the water to clean it after Ian's finished filling up his cup from the spluttering tap.

‘You thought about maybe changing the water?’ Ian comments, grimacing at the murky mixture in the basin before throwing back a pill and chasing it down with a gulp of water. Mickey watches as Ian squeezes his eyes shut and exhales through his nose.

‘I’m nearly done. Anyway, it ain’t _that_ gross,’ Mickey mumbles, turning back to the mirror and finishing off the task.

Behind him, Ian takes the last of his pills and Mickey knows he should leave now – Ian always likes to be left alone just after he’s taken them. As Mickey takes out the plug and lets the water drain out, he puts his razor away and walks over to Ian with a grin on his face. Ian smiles weakly back at him and allows Mickey to kiss his cheek before leaving wordlessly. It’s a routine they’ve fallen into, the only thing that’s changing is the length of Mickey’s facial hair, and Ian really doesn’t seem like he’s complaining about that.

*

They’re making out on the sofa when Ian pulls back and sighs, smiling and pushing a strand of Mickey’s hair out of his eyes.

‘You know how glad I am that we’re past the scratchy stubble stage?’

Ian brushes his hand over the now softer dark hair coating Mickey’s jaw briefly before resting it on the side of Mickey’s neck. He tilts his head to the side and grins down at Ian from where he’s straddled on his lap, gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth against Ian’s upper arms.

‘You’re well on your way to being a younger, better looking Dumbledore.’

Mickey scoffs and then frowns at Ian. ‘Fuck you.’

‘Dumbledore was gay, too. Well… allegedly.’

‘Fuck you even more,’ Mickey breathes out with a quiet laugh. Ian snickers and drags Mickey back in for a kiss, running his hand through Mickey’s hair. ‘You should grow one too. It’d be fuckin’ hilarious,’ Mickey murmurs against Ian’s lips. Ian pulls back again and shoots him a mock offended look.

‘I’d actually look so fucking good with a beard, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about.’

Mickey lifts an eyebrow. ‘You sure about that, Molly Ringwald?’

‘Molly Ringwald doesn’t have a beard,’ Ian mutters before stretching his neck to re-capture Mickey’s mouth. Mickey doubts Ian would actually go through with growing a beard; he knows he likes it a lot better on Mickey.

*

‘Jesus,’ is the first thing Lip mutters when he visits the Milkovich house to check up on how Ian’s doing. Which, in Mickey’s opinion, has been a long time fucking coming, and he’s still pretty pissed off about it.

Mickey glowers at him. ‘What?’

Lip smirks and raises his eyebrows. ‘You raid a joke shop? Steal a fake beard?’

Mickey rolls his eyes and flips Lip off. He jumps when he feels Ian place his hand on his hip and grins when he sees Ian’s middle finger joining his in the air.

‘Shut the fuck up, Lip. I think it looks great. _And_ real.’ Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist from behind and rests his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, beaming over at his brother. Mickey presses his lips together to try and tame his happy smile. He’s supposed to be angry as fuck right now.

Lip clicks his tongue and shakes his head before moving towards the kitchen, not forgetting to slap Mickey’s cheek on the way. ‘Oh no, you’re right; it’s the most attractive fucking thing I’ve ever seen. Got any beer? Long trip.’

‘You’re such a fuckin’ asshole,’ Mickey says through clenched teeth. Ian just smiles playfully and nudges Mickey’s side, drawing his attention back to the redhead instead of Lip’s back as he leans into the fridge.

Ian eventually lets him go and trails after Lip, striking up a conversation with him, decidedly steering it away from anything to do with Ian’s progress. Mickey feels a little bit like he shouldn’t be there, like he should just leave them to their brotherly bonding or some shit, but he doesn’t know where he’d go, so he awkwardly takes a seat at the dining table and lights up a cigarette, glaring at the back of Lip’s head the entire time.

After a while, Lip notices, accidentally glancing Mickey’s way and then doing a double take. ‘What’s his problem?’ he asks Ian, like Mickey isn’t sat directly behind him.

Ian looks fondly over at Mickey and then moves to join him at the table. ‘You were shit talking his beard, man.’

Mickey narrows his eyes at Ian and steals his untouched beer off him, glugging a quarter of the bottle in one go. He’s more annoyed than he should be, really. But Lip just seems to set him on edge most of the time, bar a few moments where it’d been genuinely good to have his support.

‘You actually like that thing?’ Lip sniggers. Mickey closes his eyes and tries not to punch the smug dick in the face.

Ian just grins and reaches across the table to stroke Mickey’s cheek. Mickey flushes under the attention and clears his throat.

‘Of course I do.’

Yeah, Mickey’s definitely keeping this beard around for at least a little while longer if it means Ian’s gonna keep touching him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Still taking prompts until the end of March :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
